The invention concerns a rolling and flanging tool.
To install wide tires and the corresponding wheel rims, the fender-wheelwell edges must be bent back and/or widened. The tool used heretofore (FACHKENTNISSE KAROSSERIE- UND FAHRZEUGBAU, Handwerk und Technik publishers, Hamburg, 1985, pp 35-6) using a flanging hammer or flanging tongs entailed tearing and damaging the enamel even when heating the fender and repainting was therefore required. The sheetmetal itself is dented in the process and loses rigidity. Furthermore the fender-work is fairly time-consuming and requires skilled labor.
The object of the present invention is to create a rolling and flanging tool of the initial cited kind allowing to bend back and/or widen fender-wheelwell edges in simpler and more uniform manner without the risk of damaging the enamel and sheetmetal of the fender-wheelwell edge.
This problem is solved by the design of the present invention.
The rolling and flanging tool of the invention allows simpler and more uniform rolling and/or flanging of fender-wheelwell edges. The tool is applicable to all kinds of motor vehicles. The pressure applied by the flanging roller used is adjustable and the roller merely needs being pivoted to bend back and/or widen fender wheelwell-edges which in known manner are previously heated. It was discovered in surprising manner that cracks in and damage to the enamel no longer arise when using the tool of the invention and consequently the repainting previously required is eliminated. The tool of the invention is handled in the simplest possible manner and also can be used by semi-skilled labor. The danger of denting the sheetmetal and of loss of rigidity is eliminated.
Advantageous and appropriate further developments of the solutions of the invention are stated in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.